Jealous or Myself?
by silver-eyed-fox
Summary: I knew it! I knew Axel liked someone! But for some weird reason he won't tell me who? He says "figure it out for yourself,genius". So that's what I'm gonna do! Is it Xion? Kairi? ... Larxene?  AkuRoku.Romance. Rated T, I guess for content after chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

I knew it! I knew Axel liked someone! But for some weird reason he won't tell me who? He says "figure it out for yourself, genius". So that's what I'm gonna do! Is it Xion? Kairi? _Larxene?_

* * *

"So?" I asked, sitting across from Axel at the kitchen table, "What's up?"

"Whaddya mean?" he asked, snapping back to reality.

"You've been spacing out for the past ten minutes!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You looked happy, you know what they say: Let sleeping dogs lie. Or, in this case, let daydreamers dream, and the time will come when they realize that they have company."

"That was... poetic."

"I'll use it in my english essay... we gotta right a poem on something dream-related... you have inspired me, Axel!" I joked.

"Roxas, you're so immature." he laughed. And y'know with me being so stubborn and defensive I automatically retaliated, "If I'm so immature then how come I can work out pythagoras and you need a sophmore tutor?" _Smooth, Roxas, smooth..._

"You just wait, kiddo, I'm leaving Oblivion High this year! We'll see who's laughing then!"

"Me. 'Cause you are _so_ failing your math final."

"Shut up!" he said (not in a mean way though), "That's not even funny I gotta cram, dude, now!"

"Well, no, duh. Demyx could have told you that."

"Where is your cousin, anyways?"

"Probably at some band gig with _Zexion._"

"Heh, you really don't like the kid, huh?"

"I don't really have a problem with Zexion."

"Is it because your cousin's gay?"

"I have no problem with that either."

"Then what is it?"

"You." I said. Axel froze with an expressionless look on his face like I was about to say something important, instead, I picked up my excersise book and threw it at him, "_You_ for being such a dumbass and trying to change the subject."

"But-"

"_Pythagoras_, Axel."

. . . . .

After we'd finished the homework, we went into the living room and watched some T.V. for a while when Demyx burst into the room, no Zexion or sitar in sight. Demyx had been living with us for a while until he graduated at least because his mom didn't trust him back home with all the distractions around. "Guess what happened to me!" he said with a beatific smile on his face.

"You were hit by a truck?" asked Axel, excitedly.

"No..."

"Judging by that look on your face it seems..." I began before being cut off by Axel.

"You got lucky with Zexion, didn't you?" he asked.

Demyx did one of those 'squee' things that crazed fangirls do, on T.V. and in anime and stuff. And he made this excited whiney noise that he always makes when he's happy. "Oh my God, he's so short! And he let me kiss him!"

"That's what you're excited about?" I asked.

"Well, duh! Getting a kiss for the first time from someone is exciting, Roxas!"

"I have to say, I agree with Demyx on this one." said Axel, winking at my mullet-headed cousin.

"Well I have to say... I don't." I said turning my attention back to the T.V.

"You don't, huh?" asked Axel, nudging me will his elbow.

"Nope..." I said, still looking at the T.V. screen.

"Oh, you're no fun, Roxy." he laughed, putting his index finger beneath my chin and his thumb firmly on it, forcing me to look at him, "Do you want me to show you just how exciting it is?"

"No thanks, now can I watch this?"

Axel pulled my face closer to his and pecked me on the nose. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. "See? Told you it was exciting. It must be 'cause your blushing like hell."

"Jackass."

. . . . .

It was probably at that moment I realizied that I liked Axel. You know that feeling you get. When you notice that his eyes aren't just green, they're _acid_-green with a little blue in them. When you notice that his hair isn't just red, it's _crimson_ with maroon highlights. When you notice he's not skinny, his body body is toned and slender and that you'd probably break your hand if you tried to punch those abs. When you notice it's not his friendship you want it's... never mind...

Well whatever is was wasn't going to happen. Not any time soon, anyway. Because the next day, when we were studying again, he just blurted it out. One minute he's saying some crap about pi being the circumfrence of a circle and the next he's saying...

"I like someone."

"_What? Who_ do you like_?_"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna just come out and say it. Hey, why do you care anyway?"

_Why do I care? Why do I _care_? Hey... why do I care?_

"Because I'm your best friend and nosy as hell."

"Ain't that the truth." he laughed, "Hey! Let's make a game of it!"

Oh no, Axel's games were hard as hell... seriously and if you lost. Which you _would_ then you'd have to pay some sort of sickening price. That's why I'd never played one of Axel's mind-games. But I _really_ wanted to know who he liked, so... me being me, I surrendered and obliged to play.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: Okay well, I'm sort of into the whole "mind-game" thing right now and I wanna make this a sort of short story with only a few chapters... the next one is featuring Demyx, Zexion, Luxord and Marluxia, oh joy**

**and p.s. I just lost the game **


	2. Must Be a Dream

*~*~Axel's P.O.V.~*~*

"Okay, so you like someone?"

"Well... it's more than that..." I said, feeling like a total idiot. Roxas, how could you not see it?

"Oh... you _want_ someone?"

"Uh... you could say that..." I said, shuffling in my seat, "It's a little more innocent than that..."

"You mean... you're in love?" he asked completely shocked. At last! A sign that he's realizing it! That flushed look on his face said it all. He liked me and he was starting to realize it. But I guess liking me isn't going to help...

You see, I'm probably crazier about him than he is about me. He's probably going through the same motions I did: sleepless nights, sharp pains in the chest, uncontrollable blushing... wow, boy, was I a wreck. But, I didn't _like _Roxas anymore... I _loved_ him... and he didn't even know he was gay! God, I remember coming out to him when I started sophmore year and him not finding it weird at all... it's just... I told him a whole _year_ before my parents... and I'm just so glad I can be so comfortable around him, _Roxas, realize it soon, okay?_

*~*~Roxas' P.O.V~*~*

_He's in love! _In love... but not with me, it seems...

Well, no wonder. Axel is the kind of guy that would give you a nosebleed if you saw him shirtless...

I'm a "boy loli" as he calls me. Soo young-looking and childish. Why would someone like him, like someone like _me_?

"Well it's a guy, I know that much... can I get a clue?"

"I'll give you a few." he grinned, "One: he's younger than me, two: he's just gorgeous and three: he's really oblivious."

Well, now I knew for sure it wasn't me, yeah sure, I'm younger but I'm not gorgeous and I'm sure as hell not oblivious! Well whoever it is... he's a lucky guy.

. . . . .

Later on Demyx came home with his entourage... oh _joy_...

Luxord, his college buddy, Marluxia, his "affeminate" friend and his new boyfriend... Zexion...

We sat around the table as Luxord explained "the game" to us in his weird british accent...

"Okay, rule one: You are now playing the game.

Rule two: You must not think about the game, or else you lose.

Rule three: If you lose the game you must announce it to everyone around you, automatically making them lose the game. And then repeat."

"You're a strange one, Luxord." said Marluxia, rolling his eyes, "Okay, let's play some cards!"

"I'm not a fan of cards, Marluxia." said Zexion, holding Demyx's hand under the table.

"Me neither." I said, walking away.

"You can't just leave!" said Marluxia and Luxord in unison.

Axel stepped in at this point, "Roxas has another game he's caught up with."

"Oh, and Roxas, before you go," said Luxord, "I just lost the game."

Everyone at the table let out a groan, except Axel who winked at me as I headed upstairs.

I lay sprawled across my bed on my stomach, my face digging into my pillow. _Axel has dated loads of people... but now he says he's in love and he swears by it. Someone younger? Someone gorgeous? Someone oblivious?_

_If only it was me... I can just see it now... I wonder what it'd be like to kiss him... his soft lips on mine... _I blushed just at the thought. "Wait, what am I thinking?" I said, frustrated, "I guess..."

I suddenly collapsed into tears uncontrollably. Weeping into my pillow I said aloud, "I love you, Axel."

The light in my room suddenly turned off and I heard someone shut the door. I felt myself being flipped over pinned to the mattress by strong hands. I felt something against my neck, almost as if someone was kissing it and then on my lips. The stranger stroked my hair and began to kiss me. It felt strange, so soft and then not so much, sweet and then not sweet at all. The dim light from outside shining through my window was the only way I could identify anything. _Oh my God! I just confessed my love for Axel and now I'm making out with this total stranger... I'm such a..._ I opened my eyes slighty to see if I could identify the stranger, bright eyes, spiky hair and tear-drop tattoos, _Nope, I'm not a whore... this is my Axel... must be a dream..._

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: I'm actually quite happy with this, but DAMN YOU LUXORD! I wanna keep it short so maybe only one or so more chapters to go... YAY...**


	3. I'm Not Sorry

Axel got up and walked out of my room. I didn't know what to think. A dream? No. It felt so real and...

My phone rang.

I recognized that message tone. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the message.

_U FIGURD IT OUT YT? IM WTING..._

AXEL.

I closed the message and dialled Xion's number. He didn't say anything about not asking anyone. She answered. "_Sup, Roxas_?"

"Xion! Help me!"

"_What is it_?"

After explaining to her what I had to do. She simply replied, "Who Axel likes? I would come over and help you out, but I've been in your position before. You're not allowed to ask anyone. But, I do know who he likes. I'll give you a hint."

"Yeah? Hurry!"

"He kissed you didn't he?"

And with that she hung up. I tried to call back but she turned her phone off. Damn it! Why do girls have to be so... rrgh! No wonder I like Axel! No wonder I _love_ him...

I put my hand over my mouth. He _did_ kiss me. But, that's nothing I should concern myself with. Winter break was almost over and I wanted to end it on a high. I'd done nothing but study with Axel and dream about Axel and well... kiss Axel. But if I didn't tell him now what was I going to do?

He'd probably find that younger, gorgeous, oblivious guy and run off!

Then it hit me. Sora. Axel used to hang around with this kid my age. Sora looked exactly like me only his hair made him cute. And he was a total idiot! So... he's younger, gorgous _and_ oblivious?

Axel was in love with Sora!

I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. If he loved Sora why did he kiss me? ...Because I look like Sora. Was he just using me because I look like him? Axel, how could you...

The next day I happened to run into Sora at the mall when I went shopping for my mom. Demyx and Zexion tagged along, too. I did nothing but mope the whole time. Well, we saw Sora at the music store when we went to see if Demyx's sitar was fixed. He was making-out with this silver-haired kid, a little older than him at the check-out. I was really mad now! How could he do this to Axel?

I stormed over and firmly planted my fists on the table. The pain in my hand could never compare to the pain in my heart. "How could you do this to him, Sora?" I demanded.

"Do what? To who?"

"Axel."

"And just what did I do to Axel?"

"You don't deserve him, you know that?"

"What? You're talking complete bull now, Roxas!"

"Jeez, you really are oblivious aren't you?"

"Roxas!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I'd know it anywhere. I spun around to see him standing there. Axel. He looked so pissed at me, "You thought it was Sora I liked, didn't you?" he yelled.

I stared blankly at him.

"Didn't you!" Now it wasn't even a question. He just wanted me to say something, but I couldn't. "Just stop... I... you..." Axel, stuttering? He'd never done that before. I felt tears forming in my eyes, "Enjoy your bitch-kid, Axel," I said firmly and with that I ran out into the parking lot. Zexion was the only person who chased after me. He put his hand on my shoulder and tried to comfort me, but I didn't want to listen. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Zexion. I noticed Axel staring wide-eyed at us. Zexion froze, not knowing what to do. He doesn't like to be touched.

I let Zexion go and looked at Axel, who looked like he was going to cry. He covered his face and darted across the parking lot to his red mustang. I wanted to stop him but I was too mad to speak to him, instead I turned to Zexion and said, "I'm sorry, I don't like you in that way."

* * *

~*~*Axel's P.O.V.*~*~

I couldn't believe what I just saw. I went into the music store when I saw Demyx there. I went to ask him if he'd seen Roxas because he wasn't picking up when I called. No wonder, I did attack him the night before. I should have just waited until he was ready to tell me himself!

When I saw him yelling at Sora, I had to intervene. He was with Riku and I knew for a fact that Riku would kick Roxas's ass for even _talking_ to Sora. When I realized what he was yelling, I said, "You though it was Sora I like, didn't you?"

When I didn't get an answer I just repeated my question. Roxas tried to speak but nothing came out. And then I did the weirdest thing: I stuttered.

"Have fun with your bitch-kid, Axel."

Zexion ran out with him and I followed. When I saw Roxas hugging Zexion, I couldn't... I couldn't take it anymore! I burst into tears and ran to my car. Demyx and Zexion ran over, "Relax..." Demyx began, "Roxas is-"

"Shut up Demyx, I don't wanna hear it right now."

I drove off. "Guess I got it wrong." I told myself once I'd gone home. I lived alone in a small appartment. Kicked out after my parents found out I was gay. I sat with my knees pressed against my chest on the sofa, "If he was trying to make me jealous then it worked!"

A knock at the door.

I slowly got up and answered it. Outside I saw a small blonde standing there. Roxas. He looked at his feet. "Roxas-"

"Axel, I know you're mad... but I'm _not _sorry. I love you. There, I said it. And I couldn't care less about who hears. I'm in love with you, Ax and I was pissed that you didn't show anything for me back. But I'm not sorry."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: OMG only one more chapter to go! _ So excited... I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm really gonna miss writing this. I'm hoping to have a Zemyx story up soon. And Axel, hurry up and kiss the poor boy!**


	4. Tastes Like Spearmint

~*~*Roxas' P.O.V.*~*~

There. I told him. I realized it the moment he drove off. I had to tell tim, as soon as possible. Okay, I guess showing up at his house was a little strange, but I had to get it off my chest.

All I could do was stare at the ground, "Axel, I know you're mad... but I'm _not _sorry. I love you. There, I said it. And I couldn't care less about who hears. I'm in love with you, Ax and I was pissed that you didn't show anything for me back. But I'm not sorry." I turned to walk, no _run_, away. But before I could Axel grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "You're right. I'm absolutely _furious_ now. But... I have to give you credit for realizing your feelings alone. I don't blame you for getting pissed at me... I mean being in love is rough... especially if you believe the other person doesn't love you back."

"I knew it, but Sora doesn't deserve you..."

"No. Sora means nothing to me..." he said, looking me right in the eye, "...compared to what you mean to me. Roxas, I'm probably ten times crazier about you than you are about me. Everything about you drives me crazy. You way you're always staring off into the distance. Your smile... your giggle."

"But, Sora..."

"Sorry, Roxas you guessed wrong." he smiled, "I'm in love with you. And I'm completely and utterly addicted to your existance."

I felt my face turning red... _again._ I really had to get a grip on this blushing thing.

"I attacked you last night. I'm sure in a few places, that was classified as sexual abuse." he laughed. That made me giggle, damn it, why was he so perfect? He went to speak again but I stopped him.

"Maybe it's better to express your feelings through _actions_ in this type of situation?" I smiled.

Axel knew exactly what I meant. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me in for a sensual kiss. He picked me up and carried me into his appartment, kicking the door shut behind us. He put me down and started to kiss me again...

~*~*Axel's P.O.V.*~*~

Roxas had clearly just been chewing gum, his tongue tasted like spearmint (A/N: Weird comment I heard while watching a TV show...). Despite his inexperience, Roxas was a damn good kisser. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I slid one hand up his shirt and the other down the back of his pants which made him yelp. So damn cute! He pulled away for a second and just before he could get a word in, I stopped him, "I love you, Roxas."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Axel." he looked at me and giggled, "I ran my finger through your hair, hair's a mess. "

"Sorry, mother." I said, kissing him again.

"If that's how you kiss your mother, then I'm jealous."

_**The End**_

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I finished it! I finally finished it! It's short, I know but I finished it! This has been bugging me all day! I didn't know how to wrap it up, so I'm sorry if it sounds rushed, but go Axel!**

**Roxas: You do know it's like 3 am, right?**

**Me: Oh, shush and go make out with Axel some more ;D**

**Roxas: Okay! ^/^**


End file.
